The One That I Want
by Lina Marie
Summary: Before Danny realized Sandy was at the school, a fiery redhead caught his eye...and managed to keep it. But when Sandy enters the picture, Danny is torn between the two. Will he be able to be who Sandy wants him to be, or will he choose to be himself with the redhead?


(OC POV)

I slipped on the tight waist-high black skirt, zipping up the back zipper easily. Smoothing out the white button up I had tucked in, I grabbed my black leather jacket and left my room.

"Mom! Where did ya put your makeup?" I yelled out into the hallways, looking down both sides as I slipped my white pumps on.

"In my bathroom!" she yelled from the kitchen to my left, a huff leaving me as I made my way to her room. Walking in I saw all the unpacked boxes, going straight to her bathroom immediately. Making my way to the mirror I set my jacket down, glaring at my reflection in irritation.

"Ugh, I look like crap." I muttered as I grabbed the curler and hairspray, brushing through my bright fire engine red hair. In twenty minutes my hair was in curls down my back, my bangs in a swirl across my forehead with a red rose behind them. Spraying half the can on my hair to keep it still, I grabbed the makeup out of the box on the toilet. Ten minutes later I looked like perfection, having my eyebrows shaped with an eyeliner wing and thick mascara including bright red lipstick.

"That's better." I told my reflection as I winked at myself, grabbing my jacket and leaving the bathroom quickly. Practically running to the kitchen, I slipped inside and saw my mother cooking breakfast.

"You look beautiful." She said as she flipped the bacon easily, smiling at me as she served our plates quickly.

"So do you Ma." I said as our identical emerald gazes locked, laughs bursting out of us suddenly.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast before you're late for school." She said with a laugh as she set my plate down, rolling her eyes as I winked at her playfully.

"Late? Me? Never." I said as I ate as quickly as I could, getting up and rinsing my dish. My mother handed me a glass of orange juice, her eyes rolling at my sarcastic comment.

"Shut up and get out of here." She said as she kissed my forehead softly, swatting my ass as I walked to the front door.

"Hey! You're supposed to buy me dinner first!" I said with a laugh as I grabbed my bag, slipping my jacket on as I walked to my car. A 1948 ford convertible was waiting for me in the driveway, the color pitch black and the interior white leather with a cherry dash. Getting in I started up the engine, smiling as I heard it roar loudly. Putting it in gear I backed out of the driveway, heading to the school I will be going to for my senior year. I got to it in about 10 minutes, looking at the sign that greeted me as I pulled in.

"Rydell High School…this should be fun." I said as I slipped on my black sunglasses, popping a piece of gum in my mouth as I parked. Slipping out of the car I winced at the sunlight behind my sunglasses, turning around to reach into the car for my bag. Wolf whistles followed my movement immediately, my emerald eyes rolling at the immature action.

"Hey baby! Nice ride you got!" a guy said as he came up to my car, watching as I closed the door and locked it.

"Touch it and you lose your hand." I said as I walked past him smoothly, a laugh leaving him as he followed me.

"Ooo, you a firecracker. I like it." He said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pausing when I rose an eyebrow and looked at him.

"If ya wanna keep that arm, then get it off my shoulders." I said as I stopped and turned towards him, a smirk on his face as he did as I said.

"The name's Kenickie. I can tell that you're new, why don't you come and hang with my crew?" he said as he gestured for me to follow him, making his way to the front of the school. Rolling my eyes I decided to follow him, shifting my bag to my shoulder easily.

"Kenickie!" a group of guys chorused from inside the crowd, Kenickie frowning as he looked around somewhat.

"Hey, where you at?" he yelled back as he looked around, glancing at me before facing forward again.

"We're right here!" a guy yelled back as he finally came into sight, the guys running over to us with excited looks. I stayed back next to a tree, watching with a slight smirk on my lips.

"Where were you all summer?" the blonde on said with an excited smile, looking up at Kenickie with awe.

"What are you, my mother?" Kenickie said as he fixed his collar, smirking at the blonde smugly.

"I was just asking." The blonde said as he faced Kenickie, leaning back a bit as he frowned.

"I was working, which is more than any of yous kids can say." Kenickie said with a frown as he looked at them, glancing at me before focusing on them again.

"Working?" a brunette with sunglasses said in surprise, staring up at Kenickie as he leaned back.

"I was lugging boxes in Bargain City, moron." Kenickie said as he glared at the speaker, turning to look at me as I stepped forward.

"Nice job." Sunglasses said as he looked at his fellow brunette, both of them snickering at his comment.

"Eat me. I'm saving up to get me some wheels." Kenickie said as he smacked Sunglasses chest, crossing his arms as he smirked smugly.

"Yeah?" Sunglasses said as they all crowded around Kenickie, said man turning towards the blonde as he smiled.

"You wanna hear what I did?" the blonde said as he seemed to bounce, clenching his fists in excitement.

"No." Kenickie said with a bored face, the blonde seeming to deflate at the answer.

"Hey, there's Danny!" the second brunette yelled as he pointed behind Kenickie, the trio all looking at the same time. They walked up to him yelling his name, said man turning to smile at them smugly. Kenickie turned to look at me with a frown, jerking his head towards his friends.

"Cummon." He said before he turned and followed them, walking with swagger as he nodded at Danny too.

"How you doing, huh?" Sunglasses said as he took said items off, walking forward to greet Danny with a smile. Danny threw his cigarette to the side, pretending to hit Sunglasses in the crotch as he walked passed him. Kenickie greeted Danny with a bright smile, Sunglasses glaring at them as he cupped himself. He led Danny over to the side out of the crowd, seeming to forget about me as the rest of them followed. I rolled my eyes and brought out my mirror, sitting on the bench as I checked my hair and listened to them.

"Hey, you seen any new broads over there?" Kenickie said as he leaned on the blondes shoulder, Danny smiling as he laughed a little bit. I took a moment to check him out, looking at him past my mirror discretely. He was as tall as Kenickie was, with slicked back curly black hair. His eyes were brown and he wore a black leather jacket, the word T-birds written on the back. The rest of his assemble was the usual greaser getup, a curl falling out of his pompadour onto his forehead.

"Nah, just the same old chicks everybody's made it with." He said with a smile as he looked at the trio, said boys staring up at him with wonder. They all laughed and muttered for a moment, the second brunette leaning forward slightly.

"Hey, so what'd you do all summer, Danny, huh?" the second brunette said with a curious look, Danny's smile never leaving his face as he looked at him.

"I was hanging around down the beach, you know. You know." Danny said as he glanced at Kenickie, the guys sharing a laugh as Sunglasses stepped forward.

"I know what you mean, it's tough with all those chicks hanging around you." Sunglasses said as he glanced around the group, them all laughing as they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well, the only thing that hangs around you, Sonny, are the flies." The blonde said as Sunglasses, now known as Sonny, glared at him as the rest laughed.

"Hey, right here, Putzie, huh?" Sonny said as he glared at the blonde, whose name was Putzie, as he raised a fist discretely.

"Hey, how was the action at the beach, man?" Kenickie said as he shifted with Putzie, said blonde looking up at him before they all looked at Danny.

"It was flipping." Danny said with a noise he made under his breath, a frown on my face as I noticed he was reluctant.

"Yeah? Crazy?" Kenickie said with a bright smile, tilting his head as he watched Danny.

"I did meet this one chick. She was sort of cool, you know." Danny said as he nervously scratched his neck, Sonny smiling as he smacked Danny's shoulder.

"You mean she puts out?" Sonny said as the rest of the guys laughed, the second brunette frowning for a moment at his words.

"Oh, come on Sonny, is that all you ever think about?" Danny said as he rolled his eyes and smiled, shaking his head as he turned towards Sunny.

"Freaking A!" Sonny said as he laughed and put on his sunglasses, clapping as he turned to the rest of the group with a smile.

"Oh jeez." Danny said as he turned at the sound of the bell, my own head snapping to the school at the sound. The group made their way past me loudly, Sonny frowning and waving as he was left behind.

"Hey, guys, wait up!" he yelled as he ran after them quickly, the group laughing as they turned towards him. Rolling my eyes I got up and made my way inside, heading to the office to pick up my necessities. The office lady and the principal were going back and forth, talking about the schedules and his smudged they'd be. A commotion was going out in the hallway, my eyes finding the greasers tripping some kid. Rolling my emerald orbs I leaned back into the office, finding a blonde at the front desk talking to the principal. I looked at the way she was dressed, rolling my eyes at her goody-too-shoes exterior. I walked out of the office while she was filling out paperwork, walking past the principal who was talking to an employee. I heard the greasers talking behind me, stopping to look at them as Sonny walked ahead of them.

"I just aint gonna take any of her crap. That's all, I don't take no crap from nobody." Sonny said as he searched his pockets, the principal whom he was talking about coming up behind him.

"Sonny?" she said as she walked up to him with a smile, said guy turning around after jumping in surprise.

"Oh, hello, ma'am." He said as he turned to face her, his group snickering in a corner behind the principal. I rolled my eyes and went into my locker, setting my bag inside as I looked through it.

"Aren't you supposed to be in homeroom right now?" she said as her smile left her face, Sonny backing up as she walked towards him.

"I was just going for a walk." I said with a nervous smile, fidgeting slightly under her gaze.

"You were just dawdling, weren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That is no way to start a new semester, Mr. LaTierri." The principal said as she turned back towards the office, Sonny muttering something under his breath as he looked at the ground.

"Perhaps a session of banging erasers after school would put you on the right track." She said as she turned back towards Sonny, raising her eyebrows as she walked up to him again. He immediately straightened as smiled, tensing as she stopped in front of him.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"No, ma'am. I mean, yes, ma'am. I mean, I'm just…."

"Well, which is it, yes or no?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good. Then move."

"Yes, ma'am." Sonny said as the principal made her way back to the office, Sonny muttering under his breath once she was gone. Danny smiled and walked up to him, leaning down to whisper to him.

"I'm sure glad you didn't take any of her crap, Sonny. You would've really told her off, huh?" He said with a smirk as he laughed, the group snickering behind him as Sonny bit his fist with a glare.

"Mr. LaTierri. Yes, ma'am, no, ma'am." The second brunette said as they all made their way to the stairs, looking up as Sonny smacked Danny's shoulder.

"Hey, Eugene." Sonny said as they made their way up the stairs, my heels for once quiet as I followed them.

"How you doing?" Eugene told them as he walked through them, giving them high-fives as they held their hand out.

"Shake, buddy." Sonny said as Eugene walked past them, the group messing up his outfit as they walked by. I rolled my eyes as they disappeared up the stairs, making my way to the kid as he fixed himself.

"You ok, kid?" I said as I watched him, the kid jumping as he looked at me.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm ok." He said as he picked up his bowtie, struggling to put it back on with his books.

"Here, let me help." I said as I moved forward, grabbing the bowtie smoothly. The kid struggled to stay still as I came up to him, putting the bowtie back on with steady fingers.

"Thanks. I'm Eugene." He said as he shifted his books in his arms, fixing his glasses as he shyly looked at me.

"My names Jackie. See ya around." I said as I moved past him, making my way up the stairs.

"Yeah, ok." He said as I felt him watch me as I disappeared, my eyes rolling as I stepped onto the second floor.

"Hope you're ready for me Rydell." I whispered as I made my way to my first class, slipping my glasses into my shirt as I opened the door.


End file.
